Kidnapped
by KathrynXX
Summary: This is a crossover between Bones and House. Brennan got a case in New Jersey which involves in kidnapping of Cam not Camille, it's Cameron. See this is the crossover, then the unexpected happens. Ships: B&B, Hameron
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

Chapter One –

Dr. Temperance Brennan is a smart, energetic, confident woman, except for now.

Her last case has been a mess: not only because the killer's capture was delayed, but also because the delay had caused another teenager's death.

Just as Brennan was deep in her ocean of thoughts, Special Agent Seeley Booth, Brennan's partner, came in, leaving the door in a vibration.

"Bones!!! We got a new case!!!!" Bones is Brennan's nickname, but only Booth calls her by it. Well if you think about it, it really fits her (who's a forensic anthropologist).

"Booth, you really scared me! Don't you ever knock?!?"

"Sorry Bones, but I really need you." Said Booth without even a teeny tiny bit of sorriness in his voice.

"Fine. What?"

"Police found two bodies up in New Jersey. Both of the victims have brown hair and light eyes. They believe it's a serial killer"

"Okay, we will go to New Jersey then."

They went to Booth's car and drove to the airport.

As Brennan and Booth were talking, Dr. Alison Cameron prepared to head home in Princeton, New Jersey.

Dr. Cameron's last case had been a mess too. Her last patient showed up in the clinic with a stomachache, and it turned out to be cancer.

Dr. Gregory House, Cameron's boss, and the ducklings, Dr. Robert Chase and Dr. Eric Foreman, were sitting in the conference room table, doing nothing particular.

"I'm going home, see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Cameron, dates tonight?" Said Dr. House, who happens to be an annoying jerk.

But Cameron ignored him and left.

Brennan and Booth exited the airport and headed to the local police office.

Cameron parked her car outside her apartment. Then suddenly, a dark figure emerged and grabbed her from behind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everybody for your reviews I love you all!!!! Anyways here is the next chappy, enjoy (any ideas/corrections/comments are appreciated)

Chapter two –

Brennan examined the corpses.

"…….Both of them have bruises on their necks, apparently from strangulations. And they were kept somewhere before they were killed because they have cuff marks on their wrists."

"Okay. Thanks Dr. Brennan." Said the police officer.

Booth pulled Brennan out into a corner.

"The killer is targeting women with brown hair and light eyes. You know what this means"

"There're so many people with brown hair and light eyes. I'm going to be fine Booth."

"No you won't. From now on you have to be with me twenty-four hours a day. Okay Bones?"

"Even to the ladies' room?" joked Brennan.

"Shut up Bones!!" our favorite agent, Booth, flushed

Three hours later in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the Conference Room

"Cameron is thirty minutes late." Said Chase.

"It's really not like her." Added Foreman.

House was beginning to worry. _Foreman is right; it's really not a Cameron thing to be late. Well maybe she got a flat tire. House when did you start to worry, you never do. _Our Dr. House had just some kind of secret feelings for Cameron.

Four hours passed, but Cameron was nowhere to be seen.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine, had called Cameron's phone ten times before she finally gave up and decided to call the police.

Ten minutes later, the police arrived. Brennan and Booth were HAPPENED to be bored and HAPPENED to decide to follow the local police and HAPPENED to went to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Can you give me a description please?"

"Well, she has brown hair and blue eyes and she's……….."

Brennan gasped.

"Looks like we have another victim." Booth said.

After some more questionings with Dr. Cuddy, Brennan and Booth decided to question Cameron's team.

"So, when was the last time you saw Dr. Cameron?"

All three of them said together, "6:00 p.m. last night."

Brennan and Booth looked at each other and smiled. _What a cooperative team._ They thought.

They questioned some more and went to review the surveillance tapes.

"It looks from here that Cameron parked her car, and headed to the door, and this kidnapper who was hiding behind a tree, walked out and grabbed her."

"I agree with you. Let's go to the scene and gather some evidence."

What they didn't know was that the same kidnapper was looking at Brennan thinking: _perfect!_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three –

Cameron woke up with a headache. _Where am I?_ She was cuffed to the wall and she was lying on the ground. Memories of last night suddenly rushed back to her.

A man walked into the room. Cameron couldn't make out his face under the dim light.

"Hungry sweetheart? I brought you some food."

Cameron didn't answer him but this obviously did not affect him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will bring you a company, soon." He said with an evil smile on his face.

Booth and Brennan were investigating the scene.

"Well Booth, someone's head was slammed against her car. We will test the DNA sample from the blood to see if it's hers. There is some hair on the rear view mirror. It's blond and short, it's possibly the kidnapper's."

Booth and Brennan were leaving a restaurant when they realized that a truck was following them.

Booth put his hand over his gun as precaution and they walked into an alley.

Out of nowhere the driver suddenly appeared. He pointed his gun at Booth.

"Put your gun to the ground or I will shoot you both."

Booth whispered, "Bones, I will distract him. Run away and call the police. Okay?"

"But Booth, what ab………"

"Stop talking!!!!"

Booth slowly put his gun only ground and gave Brennan a quick look, asking her to run.

She ran.

As the driver/kidnapper turned to look at Brennan, Booth attempted to pick up his gun. But the driver quickly noticed this and…BANG. He shot Booth. (Author's Note: Sorry, accidentally made him too quick)

He shot once more at Brennan and but missed. Brennan was distracted by it and didn't notice a rock before her. She tumbled.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four –

House walked into Booth's hospital room. He looked at his unconscious face, thinking: _He is the only one that I can get Cam back. I got to make him better._

He opened the bandage in Booth's stomach. _Looks fine to me. He should be okay in a few days._

_This guy should get better if he sleeps though those days. Hmmmm….. I will sedate him…. I better not get caught or Cuddy will make me do four hours of clinic duty or something…….._

Brennan regained her consciousness as the kidnapper dragged her down on a basement stairs.

In the dim light Brennan could see another woman cuffed in the corner.

_Oh My God! It's Cameron. Booth was right._

"My sweethearts, we will have a good day tomorrow." He said with a grin.

After he spoke, he left immediately like the devil was on his tail.

Cameron, who was sitting in the corner, whispered, "He's psychotic. If we find the right time, we maybe able to talk us out of this."

"Cameron you are smarter then I thought you were."

"How did you know my name?"

"I was with the police."

"Ohh…"_ House must be really worried._

"By the way, I am Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist."

Cameron looked at Brennan and saw the still fresh blood on her shirt.

"Oh my god you are hurt."

"It's okay I have been in situations much worse then this."

"But let me clean it for you or it will get infected." Cameron insisted.

As Cameron started to treat Brennan's wound both of them fell silent, deep in their thoughts, thinking of what would happen to them.

TBC

So wat do u guys think? Is it good or crap? R&R plz. Btw this fic will probably end in Ch6 or something


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five –

"Are you worried?" Asked Cameron.

"No, this is not the worse situation. One time I…. Well but my partner probably is." Cameron smirked.

"You love him?"

Brennan's face turned bright red and she was turning away from Cameron.

"Ehhhhh Welll Hmmmmm I don't know…….."

"Oooohhhhh… You hesitated….. You love him!!"

"Well…..Maybe a little….."

"Tell me about him" O

"He's very annoying, overprotective, he's always following me or making me follow him… Anyways, how about you?"

It's Cameron's turn to blush.

"Whhat do you mean?!?!?"

"You boss looked pretty worried and I think he likes you.."

"He's such a jerk how can I like him…."

"Stop lying. I saw you blushed."

"Well…….." --

The next day, the kidnapper walked into the room, waking both Cameron and Brennan in the progress. He wore a blue T-shirt and jeans and his hair was very messy.

"Good morning my sweethearts, we are moving today. We will be sooo good together."

"Okay I will go with you. But only if you tell us your name first." Said a rather sly Cameron.

"Yeah, how can we be with you if we don't know your name?" Added Brennan.

He hesitated.

"Okay, but I have to tell you quietly."

He walked over to Brennan.

Just as the kidnapper was about to whisper into Brennan's ear, she kicked him in the stomach. He groaned instantly and Brennan elbowed him on the back three times. His head hit the wall and passed out.

"We have to get out of here, fast."

"Brennan does he has the keys with him?!?!?!?"

"Argg I don't think he has them!!!"

Remembering the many times House had asked her to break in a patient's home, Cameron yelled,"Brennan toss me your hair clip!!!"

"Whhat…..?"

"Just do it!!!!" Brennan loosened her hair and threw her hair clip to Cameron.

Cameron bent the clip and opened her cuff.

"Wooww where did you learn that!?!"

"I'll tell you later." Said Cameron as she uncuffed Brennan.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six –

For two days Cameron and Brennan lived off the food they stole from the kidnapper's house. They learned that the kidnapper's name is Michael Draim from the mails on the kitchen table. But the unlucky thing was the forest that surrounded the house and that there was no phones or computers or anything that can be used to communicate. They were afraid that Michael would wake up so they escaped into the forest.

The forest was the kind with little grass and a thick layer of fallen leaves covered the ground.

They walked and walked. Then, they heard a low engine sound a few miles away. Laughter and chattering floated though the air.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Cameron.

"Wait…It's a town!!!"

"Let's go."

Booth woke up in Princeton-Plainsboro. The bright light of the room made him closed his eyes again.

"You have been unconscious for the last three days. The bullet had pierced the liver and the lower intestine." Said a grimly Dr. House. House doesn't usually visit patients, especially the ones that don't have interesting medical mysteries.

Instantly, at least a hundred scenarios of Brennan flashed though his mind.

"Shit. I have to get out of here. The FBI must have taken my car and my gun." Booth freaked out.

"Don't worry I have my own gun. (Author's note: In Euphoria Part One or Two, House used his gun to shoot a dead corpse.) As for the transportation, we can ride my motorcycle. The only thing is that, I, have to sneak you out of here." _God, Cuddy is gonna be soooo mad at me._

"Was that really necessary?? Hiding in a body bag???? I could have disguised as a nurse or something." Booth yelled over the loud humming of the motorcycle.

"Trust me, that's the only thing that would've worked."

"Okay. Where are we going anyways?"

"There is this forest near Cameron's apartment. It's probably the only forest around here." (Author's Note: It's pure fictional because I know nothing about New Jersey. heehee)

They arrived at the edge of the forest and started searching.

As Brennan and Cameron were walking/running to the town, they heard soft footstep behind them. But when they stopped, the footsteps stopped too. And when they started walking again, the footsteps continued.

Suddenly, Michael Draim just popped out with a rope in his hand and put it around Brennan's neck.

Cameron is not a fighter kind of a person so she screamed as loud as she can.

Booth heard it and he started running. "Bones, Bones, is that you??????????"

House, however, is left behind.

When Booth got there Brennan was nearly unconscious. He immediately got out House's gun. (I know House wouldn't give anyone his gun but I can't think of anything else. TT) He pulled the trigger, Draim was hit in the head and died instantly.

"Bones!! Bones!!! Tempe..!! Can you hear me?!?!"

Cameron continued to perform the artificial respiration. "Still no responds."

"Tempe you can't die, you are the only one I have." Tear rolled down his face as he spoke. His legs just gave up like Jell-O and he fell to the ground.

When Cameron was about to give up, Brennan slowly opened her eyes.

"Booth?"

"Tempe I thought you were dead." He let out a sigh. "I was sooo worried…. Tempe! Thank God…….Tempe I will never let you go again…"

"Hey Booth."

"Ya?"

"I love you…."

At this time House walked out behind the trees.

"Greg!!"

"Ali. A football player would've…….."

"Shut up. I hate sports metaphors." She smiled and kissed him.

**The End**

Heehee Sorry this fic is short. But it's just that I am starting high school next year and my teachers are giving us A LOT of hw. I will probably be writing a sequel when I have free time. Any ideas?


End file.
